Eds and Okami
by DavidTheWolf
Summary: This is the crossover of Ed Edd n Eddy/Okami
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:  
Welcome to the Cul-de-Sac!

On Kamiki Village...

Issun:Oi Ammy we done a great job of destroying Orochi guy!  
White wolf (named Ammy) nodded. Then appeared a portal infront of two.

Issun: What the heck is that hole?!

Amateratsu was really curious, so she goes to the portal.  
Issun: AMMY WAIT I DON'T KNOW IF IT WOULD BE GOOD IDEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

But it was too late and then went to the portal. They landed into a forest where doesn't look like they's place.  
Issun: It doesn't look like our place isn't Ammy?

At Forest,where is river there was a three kids:  
One shortest, with yellow shirt, blue pants and red shoes. He got a 3 hair struck. He's a leader of the group.  
Second middlest, with red shirt, purple pants, red socks and dark blue shoes. He's got hat and He's Smartest one of the group.  
Third taller, He's got red-white striped shirt, Green jacket, Dark blue jeans and dark shoes. He's got stupid ideas and doesn't think some much.

Shorty: Hey, Sockhead! Maybe we should create scam for the ride to fascinating land!  
Double D: I'm not sure Eddy. I was thinking that would never get going it.  
Eddy: Jeez relax!  
Ed: THERE WILL BE MONSTER ON THAT PART RAAAWR. (Doing monster pose)

Eddy: ED! You idiot! THERE WILL BE NO MONSTER!

Then trio heard, a rustle behind them. They saw a white she wolf and a little man on her forehead.

Ed: AW DOGGY! (Hugs her tightly)  
?(little guy): EEW! When did you wash your body!  
Ed: DOGGY SPEEAAK,EDDY! (Back away)  
Eddy: NO MONOBROW! That bug says to you!  
?(Little guy): BUG?! I'm not a bug you SCREAMY MOUTH! The name's Issun, The wandering artist!  
Double D:EDDY, MANNERS! I'm really sorry for the Eddy's Temper,he always like that.

Issun: Well anyway. That's the godess of the sun Amateratsu. I just call her Ammy, by the way.

Eddy wasn't even suprised, But Double D was.  
Double D: Really?! Strange, i though Amateratsu was a human, no human at japan legends. Besides i think that's just normal wolf

Then there was a demons where was conversation.  
Eddy: WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!  
Ed: MONSTER DEMONS!

Amateratsu get's a battle stance and defeat them easily.  
Eddy: How the heck that wolf did that?!

Issun: That's how the Amateratsu did fighting!  
Double D: How about come to my home. I give you some food afer your fight ammy.

Ammy barks at Double D Issun: Ammy says "Sure".  
Double D: Good, i show you where my home is.  
Ed and Eddy joined to Double D.

END OF CHAPTER 1 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Demons Attack.

When Amateratsu,Issun and Eds head back to Double D's home they heard a girl yell from behind.  
?: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDDDD!  
Ed: Sarah?  
Sarah: Mom said to go home eating dinner!  
Ed: B-But Sarah!  
Sarah notice a wolf beside Eddy and Double D

Sarah: Is that a wolf you coming with you guys?  
Double D: T-That's not a wolf its just my pet dog!  
Issun: HEY! She's not a Pet Dog!  
Sarah: That bug can speak!?  
Issun: GRRRR I SHOW YOU A "BUG"! (Shows up a little sword and jabed the Sarah's nose)  
Sarah: OW! WHY YOU LITTLE! (Sarah Chases Issun)

Ed: Bye Guys. (Ed goes to his home)

At Double D's Room.

Double D: How the heck demons came here. That impossible!  
Issun: I though too. We was already destroy Orochi.  
Double D: You mean 8 headed dragon right?  
Issun: Yup Eddy:Whoa! Wait for a moment! So the demons are really exist on our world?! How?!  
Issun: That... We don't know.  
?:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

They turned back and Double D checking on the window what's going on.

Double D: OH NO! The Demons attacking JIMMY!

Amateratsu ran off trough the window and get in battle stance.  
She destroy one with brush "SLow Motion Technique", she cut one demon.  
Then she used bomb-brush technique and defeat all demons.

Jimmy: Thank you mister doggy.

Double D comes nearby Jimmy.

Double D: Uhm it's a "she"  
Jimmy: Oh sorry i though it was boy.

Amateratsu went over Jimmy and lick his cheeks.

Jimmy:Hehe that tickles.

Sarah was running to Jimmy with worried face, panting heavilly.

Sarah: JIMMY! ARE YOU OKAY? I heard a scream and i running to you!  
Jimmy: Its fine. Mrs "doggy" save's me.

Sarah Looked at Amateratsu.

Sarah: That's the same dog (or wolf) i saw with Eds!  
Jimmy: Really? Well i guess it most be Eds pet (i guess)  
Sarah: Well i follow you to home ok?  
Jimmy: Ok. By mrs wolfy. Bye Double D.

Amateratsu was happy to see smile of little boy.

Double D: So it's true! You are a godess!

Issun comes up with Amateratsu and Double D.

Issun: *pant* I told you! *pant*

THE END OF CHAPTER 2


End file.
